Wyvern
Encyclopedia Entry: With both arms being huge wings, this Dragon species is known as the “Wyvern.” With the same powers as other dragons, this variety can also return to the form it had before the current Demon Lord’s ascension. While it’s physical strength is inferior to a dragon’s, its huge wings give it exceptional abilities in the air, able to turn much tighter and outdistance its cousin when it comes to speed. Unlike the dragon, they are neither haughty nor prideful, never looking down on humans. However, they are heavily driven by their monstrous instincts, have an abrasive personality, and are very willing to attack human men if they want to copulate. When they desire a mate they will take to the skies and circle a large area, and when they finally spot a man they like they will initiate an “attack” by diving out of the air and swooping down onto the man. They will then pin the man with their strong legs and begin to ravish him. Afterwards they will take the man back to their home and zealously copulate with him, their goal being to bear the man’s children. Knights, called “Dragoons,” are known to use dragons as their mounts instead of regular horses. Dragons though, despite being the iconic representatives of their race, rarely do this, their pride making it a Herculean task to convince one to let you ride her. While dragons lend their name to the “Dragoons,” the lack of the typical dragon haughtiness in wyverns means that they are actually the more common mount amongst dragon knights. However, while a dragon mount is fairly tractable, a wyvern’s abrasive nature, their inclination to start fights, and desire to straddle their knight once they themselves are straddled can make them difficult to manage. Even a married couple can find it difficult to manage their duties as knight and mount. If a knight attempts to mount a wild wyvern, there will be a struggle about whom the superior is and who will be “mounted.” If you fail in your attempt to gain dominance she will instead mount you every day, squeezing out your semen as she rides you. A safer method than this is to attain a wyvern’s egg and train her from a young age to act as a dragoon’s mount. Because of the close contact and large amount of time a dragon knight and his mount spend together, love and a lot of mutual trust comes to be shared between them, this makes them better able to cooperate when working together. To help their bonding in the future, many children of dragon knights, both humans and wyverns, are raised together so that they can bond at a young age. Even if they start out thinking of each other as childhood friends, fiances, brother and sister, or master and servant, eventually love will blossom, they will become sweethearts and eventually marry. By nurturing this love for as long as possible, they gain a strong understanding of one another, creating the strongest dragon knight pairings. Encyclopedia Page Wyvern.jpg Image Gallery yadachan_000000218.jpeg|Artwork by Butter Dragoon and wyvern girl by warrior of winds-d5lz8u3.jpg Di-P047.jpg Wyvern (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) full 1452173.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo NfoiCD6.png 1414540636170.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Family Category:Reptile Type